Gempa di Akatsuki
by Uchiha Mikono Tenshi
Summary: Akatsuki kena gempa! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan Akatsuki saat gempa? Apakah mereka panik? Atau... Warning: OOC dan gaje. Yang mau baca, silahkan! Jangan lupa RnR!


**Gempa di Akatsuki**

--

**Naruto punya Om Kishimoto Masashi**

--

"Ledy en jentelmen!!" ucap Pein. "Selamat datang di rapat Akatsuki yang—"

"Nggak usah basa-basi deh!" protes Zetsu. **"Tau! Langsung aja, 'kek!"** timpal Zeri.

"Heh! Kalian nggak sopan sama gue ya?! Gue Leader di sin—"

"Lu lebih mirip sama orang bokep daripada Leader, hontou!" sela Hidan.

JLEB!

Pein langsung sakit hati kayak ditolak Konan.

"Betul, un! Gue setuju sama Hidan, un!" timpal Deidara.

JLEB!

Sekali lagi, panah mental mengenai Pein.

"Dei-chan! Kita emang sehati!" teriak Hidan senang. Dia pun langsung memeluk Deidara.

"Gyaaa!! Lepasin gue, un!!" teriak Deidara.

"Tobi juga mau peluk Senpai!!" teriak Tobi sambil berlari menuju Deidara.

DUAAGH!!

Tobi sukses mendapat tendangan pinalti dari Deidara.

Back to the story...

"Oke, karena rapat minggu lalu gagal—gara-gara seekor serangga gaje, jadi rapat hari ini spesial 12 jam!" Pein mengumumkan.

"What the—?!" tanya Akatsuki lainnya dengan toa.

"Eh? Kurang ya? Kalo gitu spesial 24 jam!!"

"Apa lu bilang?!"

"Gue bilang, 'spesial 24 jam', budeg!"

"Mati aja sono!!" teriak Akatsuki lainnya kesal.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Tampak Itachi yang pikirannya udah ngelantur entah ke mana (yang pasti mikirin Sasuke), Kisame yang udah ketiduran sampe ngiler, Zetsu dan Zeri yang sibuk main shiritori, Sasori yang sibuk mandangin Hiruko-chan-nya tersayang, Kakuzu yang sibuk pacaran dengan uang-nya, Tobi yang masih mendengarkan Pein dengan sigap—meskipun 'Madara Mode'-nya sudah bosan sampe marah-marah, Konan yang sibuk bikin kamishuriken—buat dilempar ke Pein, dan Hidan en Deidara yang masih berantem. Dan begonya... Pein nggak nyadar kekacauan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba...

"Loh, kok goyang-goyang?" tanya Pein heran. "Ah... Perasaan gue aja kali ya?"

"Nggak! Ini bukan perasaan Leader-sama doang!" seru Itachi.

"Apa?! Kalo gitu, pasti hantunya Jacko goyang-goyangin markas ini!" tebak Pein ngawur.

"Leader-sama bego! Ini gempa tau!" teriak Hidan.

"Jangan teriak di deket kuping gue, un!" protes Deidara.

"..." Sasori gemetaran, entah gemetar karena gempa atau karena ketakutan.

"Eh, Bonsai, takut ya, ne?" tanya Kisame (yang masih ileran) ke Sasori yang udah terlihat pucat kayak Jacko.

"Si-siapa bilang gu-gue ta-takut?! Ge-gempa doang mah, ke-kecil!" jawab Sasori terbata-bata.

'_Berarti iya, lu ketakutan, Dodol..._' batin Kisame.

"Waai, Senpai! Lantainya goyang-goyang! Hebat yah!" teriak Tobi sambil menginjak-injak lantai markas. "Kayak main DDR!"

Gruduk, gruduk...

"**Berapa skalanya nih?"** tanya Zeri.

"Hmm…" Pein memasang gaya (sok) pinter sambil duduk di 'kursi berpikir' dari 'Blues Clues'. "Pasti..." Pein berpikir. "Sim salabim, kekuatannya berapa ya?" Pein mengucapkan mantra gaje.

BLETAK!!

"Baka! Yang serius dong!" omel Itachi sambil menjitak Pein.

"7,3 skala richter." Kakuzu menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"Nah, gitu dong kayak Kakuzu! Ngitungnya cepet!" seru Itachi sambil nunjuk Kakuzu. Yo wes lah, Kakuzu ngitungnya cepet... Wong sering ngitung duit...

"Gempa sialan, acara 'meluk Dei-chan' gue gagal deh..." gerundel Hidan.

Gruduk, gruduk...

Gempa semakin besar, tapi Akatsuki tenang-tenang aja tuh!

"Kok kalian diem aja?! Teriak dong!!" omel Pein.

"Lha? Kenapa kita harus teriak, ne?" tanya Kisame.

"Udah! Pokoknya teriak aja! Itu udah tradisi dari Zaman Baheulah!" perintah Pein.

"Ikan segar, ikan segar!!" teriak Kisame kayak penjual ikan.

"Sasori ganteng!!" teriak Sasori narsis.

"Tobi anak baik!!" teriak Tobi.

"Sasu-chan!!" teriak Itachi.

"Jashin-sama!!" teriak Hidan.

"Un!!" teriak Deidara.

"Uang!!" teriak Kakuzu.

"**La**par!!" teriak Zetsu dan Zeri.

"..." Pein dan Konan swt.

"Bukan gitu, Baka. Maksud Nagato itu teriak panik." ujar Konan.

"Oh... Gitu toh..." respon Akatsuki lainnya. "Panik!!" teriak mereka.

GUBRAK!

Konan ber-'gubrak' ria.

"Mereka—Gue... Gue bunuh juga mereka..." gumam Konan kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yang sabar dong, Konan-chan... Ini 'kan bulan puasa..." kata Pein sambil menepuk pelan pundak Konan.

"Emang gue puasa apa?!" tanya Konan marah.

"Eh... Mungkin iya..." jawab Pein asal.

"Nagato!" teriak Konan.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Pein inosen. "Konan-chan emang Islam 'kan?"

"Baka! Gue Atheis tau!" jawab Konan kesal.

"Ne, Konan. Kalo lu Atheis, masuk aliran Jashin aja!" Hidan menyarankan.

"..." muncul aksen marah di kepala Konan.

.

Tidak lama kemudian, tampak Hidan yang sudah K.O. dihajar Konan.

"Hiksu... Dei-chan... Konan jahat, hontou..." ujar Hidan sambil menunjukkan benjol-nya ke Deidara.

"Bodo', un..." respon Deidara cuek.

"Konan-chan emang lebih cocok masuk aliran Jashin kalo sadis gitu..." gumam Pein.

"Apa lu bilang?!" tanya Konan marah.

"Eh, ng-nggak... Bu-bukan apa-apa..." jawab pein gemetaran.

"Jangan bohong!" Konan melemparkan kamishuriken-nya ke arah Pein.

Syuuuut...

JLEB!

"Hiiii!!"

Kamishuriken tersebut menancap di tembok dekat kepala Pein. Kira-kira 0,1 mm lagi pasti sudah kena kepalanya!

"Ko-Konan-chan he-hebat ya..." kata Pein yang udah gemetaran plus hampir ngompol.

Gruduk, gruduk...

"Gempanya tambah kenceng, nih..." ujar Itachi.

"Itachi-san! Tobi takut!" teriak Tobi sambil meluk-meluk Itachi.

"Tobi..." panggil Itachi.

"Ya?"

"Tobi anak baik 'kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya! Tobi anak baik!" jawab Tobi bangga.

"Nah, kalo Tobi anak baik, sekarang lepasin gue." ujar Itachi.

"Nggak mau! Tobi anak baik takut!" rengek Tobi.

"Lu 'kan bisa meluk Deidara!" ucap Itachi kesal.

Tobi langsung menengok ke Deidara dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Nggak mau, un!"

"Berarti Tobi harus meluk Itachi-san!" ujar Tobi dengan nada senang.

'_Deidara sialan... Liat aja nanti... Gue goukakyuu __tuh semua kibaku nendo lu sampe habis gak bersisa...'_ batin Itachi.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Zetsu mana?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Tau. Lidah Buaya gitu kok lu pikirin?" Hidan balik nanya.

"Gue bukan Lidah Buaya,** sialan!!" **protes Zetsu dan Zeri yang muncul tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah tempat Hidan berpijak. Mengakibatkan Si Penganut Jashin tersebut kejungkel.

"Zetsu!!" teriak Hidan kesal.

"Bodo', salah lu sendiri." balas Zetsu.

"Tsu, lu nggak pusing apa di dalem tanah?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Pusing banget tauk!" jawab Zetsu. **"Gue kapok. Gue nggak mau lagi masuk ke dalem tanah selagi gempa." **timpal Zeri.

"Heh, rasain tuh. Emang enak?" ejek Hidan.

"..." Zetsu dan Zeri memberikan death glare ke Hidan.

"Dei-chan, Hidan-kun takut, hontou!!" teriak Hidan (pura-pura) ketakutan sambil berlari menuju Deidara.

"Jangan peluk gue lagi, un!!" teriak Deidara.

.

Gruduk, gruduk...

Gempa masih berlangsung....

"Un... Gue mulai pusing, un..." ujar Deidara sambil memegangi kepalanya. _'Gempa, cepetan berhenti dong, un...'_ doa Deidara dalam hati.

"Gempa sialan! Cepeten, 'kek selesainya! Gue mau peluk Dei-chan cayangku tauk!!" omel Hidan.

'_G__ue ralat doa gue tadi, un! Jangan berhenti, un!'_

"Oi, Bonsai!" panggil Kisame.

"A-apa?" Sasori yang masih gemetaran balik nanya.

"Gempanya keren ya?" tanya Kisame sambil cengar-cengir gaje.

"Keren apanya?! Gue takut tau!" jawab Sasori kesal. "Ups... Keceplosan..."

"Tuh kan... Lu takut." sahut Kisame.

"Hiksu... Rahasia gue ketauan..." Sasori langsung jongkok di pojokan dengan lampu sorot yang menyinarinya.

"Sasori-senpai jangan nangis, dong!" ucap Tobi. "Wajar aja 'kan kalo ada orang yang takut gempa?"

"Hiksu... Tobi..." Sasori nengok ke Tobi. _'Tobi... Dia... mau ngehibur gue?' _"Makasih, Tobi..."

"Wajar aja kalo Sasori-senpai takut gempa. Sasori-senpai 'kan masih kecil!" hibur Tobi.

JLEB!

Perkataan Tobi sangat menusuk hati Si Master Boneka tersebut.

"Huweee~!!" tangisan Sasori makin kencang.

"Tuh lihat! Tobi pinter menghibur orang!" pamer Tobi. "Sasori-senpai aja sampai terharu!"

'_Dia nangis, Bego...'_ batin Itachi swt.

.

"Ah... Gempanya udah berhenti!" ucap Konan senang.

'_Markas gue...'_ batin Pein sedih melihat markasnya tersayang berantakan seperti kapal pecah akibat gempa.

"Oi, Bonsai, gempanya udah berhenti, tuh..." sahut Kisame.

'_Gue nggak tau harus gimana... Gue pingin teriak seneng, tapi gue juga masih malu en kesel karena aib gue ketauan..._' batin Sasori.

"Tobi, gempanya udah berhenti. Sekarang lepasin gue." sahut Itachi.

"Nggak mau! Tobi masih mau peluk Itachi-san!" bantah Tobi.

"Yes! Gempanya udah berhenti!" teriak Hidan senang. "Dei-chan cayang!!" Hidan siap-siap meluk Deidara.

'_Thedaakh!! Gempa sialan, un!! Gempa lagi dong, un!!_' teriak Deidara histeris dalam hati.

"Baguslah gempanya udah berhenti. Sekarang gue bisa pacaran lagi sama uang gue!" gumam Kakuzu.

"**Gempanya udah berhenti..."** sahut Zeri. "Bagus deh, sekarang kita udah bisa tenang di dalam tanah..." timpal Zetsu.

"Semuanya, dengerin!" perintah Pein tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Leader-sama?" tanya Akatsuki lainnya.

"Karena markasnya berantakan, kita lanjutin rapatnya minggu depan!" seru Pein dengan celana basah.

"Yeah!!" teriak Akatsuki lainnya norak plus senang.

"Tapi...!" sela Pein.

"Yaaah..." Akatsuki lainnya langsung lemes.

"Jadi 48 jam penuh!!" Pein menambahkan.

"Whaaat?!" tanya Akatsuki lainnya dengan toa.

"Kurang? 72 jam deh!" sahut Pein lagi.

"Nooo!!" teriak Akatsuki histeris. "Leader-sama!!"

Para Akatsuki pun bersama-sama menyerbu Sang Leader ber-piercings tersebut.

Beginilah akhirnya... Markas Akatsuki (juga penghuninya) yang selalu kacau sampai kapanpun.

**Tamat!**

--

**Miko: Fic kedua Miko! Lagi-lagi dari pengalaman nyata.  
Oya, tentang 'hontou'-nya Hidan sama 'desu ne' ato 'ne'-nya Kak Samehada itu, Miko baru dikasih tau Sei nee-chan kalo katanya mereka berdua juga punya kebiasaan ngomong gitu. Meskipun nggak terlalu sering kayak 'un'-nya Deidara nii-chan sih...**

**Sei: Ugh... Lagi-lagi gue yang edit... Mana banyak adegan peluk-pelukan lagi... Dasar sinting...**

**Miko: Hehe... –senyum inosen-**

**RnR please!**


End file.
